1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a key device that regulates rotation of a key.
2. Related Art
There are key devices in which when a lifter is rotated by rotation of a key knob to an “ACC position”, a lock plate does not rotate together with the lifter, thereby causing rotation of the key knob to the “ACC position” to be regulated, while rotation of the key knob to the “ACC position” is permitted due to the lock plate being rotated together with the lifter (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-229557).
In such key device as described above, the lifter and the lock plate are supported by a support shaft in a rotatable manner, and a torsion spring is provided at the support shaft.
However, in the key device, it is necessary to assemble separately the lifter, the lock plate and the torsion spring to the support shaft. For this reason, it is difficult to assemble and mount the lifter, the lock plate and the torsion spring on the support shaft (a subject on which these components are assembled and mounted).